


[podfic] The Watcher

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Knotting, M/M, Machiavellian Plotting, Matchmaker Peter Hale, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Podfic, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pseudo-Incest, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking, Underage Sex, Villains, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Peter’s always been a voyeur."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Watcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056837) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** voyeurism, pseudo-incest, underage sex, psychopathology and sociopathy, villains, stalking, power play, power dynamics, sexual fantasy, Matchmaker Peter Hale, knotting, Machiavellian plotting, mind control, consent issues  
  
 **Length:** 00:13:30  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_The%20Watcher_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
